Blood Red Snow
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Prequel to Chance Meetings and sequel to Dino Crisis. The Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers decide to take a holiday vacation at a ski resort after the recent fights and war with Aizen. But the snow turns blood red when 6 mutated spiders escape the nearby lab! Strangers must work together if they want to survive!
1. Chapter 1

**In Need of A Break**

It's been 5 days since the mission on Ibis Island. Five people were sent on that mission... But only three came back, one being half dead. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Squad was still in recovery, but he was now in stable condition and expected to make a full recovery in a few days. The other two had much more luck. 10th Squad Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and his second lieutenant Vegeta came back relatively unscathed with a few minor injuries here and there. The only major injuries Toushiro had was a chewed up arm from an attack by a raptor and Vegeta's were two deep cuts, one on his leg and the other on his shoulder. But those injuries were minor compared to Byakuya's and they were healed within a day. Now everything was getting back to as normal as it could. The Squad 10 captain was doing some paperwork while Vegeta rested on the sofa. Toushiro was on the ladder looking for a certain book on the bookshelves. As he was searching, Rangiku came in with a letter for her, Toushiro, and Vegeta.

Rangiku: "There's a letter for us, captain."

Toushiro: "Uh-huh."

Toushiro found the book he was looking for and took it out of the shelf. The second he did, he noticed a spider in the corner of the shelf. He shivered. He hated spiders.

Toushiro: "Ugh..."

Rangiku: "What's wrong, captain?"

Toushiro: "There's a spider up here."

Rangiku: "So?"

Toushiro: "I hate spiders. I think they're creepy and disgusting!"

Rangiku: "Oh, captain, it's just a little spider."

Vegeta: "A lot of people don't like spiders. In fact, it is so common, it has a name. Arachnophobia. Toushiro's not alone. Val hates spiders too."

Rangiku: "Are you afraid of spiders, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Not really. I don't like them, but I don't particularly hate them either. I hate worms and other smily things, ugh!"

Toushiro: "So that's why you refuse to go outside right after a rain storm!"

Vegeta: "And Kakarot hates needles. You mention anything about taking him to a hospital, be prepared for a long tug-of-war with him."

Toushiro: "Oh I'd love to see that. Vegeta, please get rid of this thing."

While Vegeta was removing the spider, Rangiku couldn't help but make fun.

Rangiku: "I can't believe that the great Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, who isn't afraid to defy orders from the Head-Captain, is afraid of a little tiny spider!"

Toushiro tried to change the subject.

Toushiro: "I thought I had asked you to clean the office a few days a go?"

Rangiku: "I did!"

Vegeta: "Not enough though."

Rangiku: "Well I was but then I was invited to a party and I didn't want to be rude."

Vegeta: "That's what you said last week!"

Toushiro: *Sigh* "For once I'd like to be able to boast about BOTH of my lieutenants and not just one."

Rangiku: "Am I the one you boast about, captain?"

Toushiro: "Was that a rhetorical question?"

Vegeta: "I'm surprised that you know what rhetorical means, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "HEY!"

Vegeta: "HA HA! I'm kidding!"

Toushiro just huffed. He then asked about the letter.

Toushiro: "So who's the letter from?"

Rangiku: "Oh, right!"

The busty woman opened the letter.

Rangiku: "It's from Bulma."

At that moment, Vegeta snatched the letter out of Rangiku's hand.

Rangiku: "Vegeta! That's for all of us!"

Vegeta: "Yeah, but she's my wife."

Rangiku: "Ugh! Saiyans!"

Toushiro: "So what's it say?"

Vegeta: (Reading the letter) "Dear Squad 10... Given the recent 'challenges' you have just faced on your last mission, I and many others believe that you deserve a nice peaceful vacation! So we were planning on setting up a holiday trip to a 4 star ski resort if you decide that you do need a restful vacation! So let me know what you think and get back to me. You're more then welcome to invite more. Love Bulma. P.S. When I say YOU, I mean Vegeta and Toushiro."

Rangiku: "Cute, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "I wasn't being cute, that's what she wrote! HA HA HA!"

Rangiku: "Right! And I'm Ikkaku's girlfriend!"

Vegeta: "The only 'cute' thing I can do is turn into a compy!"

They both heard Toushiro suddenly snort a laugh. He had taken the letter out of Vegeta's hand when he wasn't looking and read it. Now he was laughing pretty hard.

Toushiro: "Ha ha haha hahaha! I love Bulma's sense of humor sometimes!"

Rangiku: "Honestly! Both of you!"

As her captain laughed, Rangiku just snatched the letter from him and read it herself. She suddenly looked like she had a rain cloud over her head.

Vegeta: "So when's your next date with Ikkaku?"

Rangiku: "I could just hit you right now..."

Vegeta: "So whadda say, Toushiro? You wanna go?"

Toushiro: "Why not? I could use a vacation after that whole Dr. Kirk thing."

Rangiku: "I think we all could. The war with Aizen and the Arrancars, the whole Zabar thing, and then the Dr. Kirk, dinosaurs, and 3rd Energy incident! Do you realize that this has all occurred within just two months!? We only just finished cleaning up after the fight with Aizen and his army!"

Vegeta: "Come to think of it, actually... Rangiku's right. We haven't had any real rest and recovery time within these last two months. Hell even I'm starting to feel a little fatigued, and I can outlast Kakarot in the endurance and stamina department."

Toushiro: "Then it's settled! I'll go inform the Head-Captain and once everything is cleared with him, we'll ask if anyone wants to join us!"

Vegeta and Rangiku: "Right!"

Toushiro: "I'll let you come, Rangiku, if YOU AND Vegeta finish these files while I'm gone. I know the difference between both of your handwriting, so don't even think about it."

Rangiku: "I don't do anything like that!"

Rangiku glanced at Vegeta who was giving her his raised eyebrow look. So while Vegeta and Rangiku finished up, Toushiro went to talk to the Head-Captain. Even Yamamoto thought it was a good idea as some Soul Reapers have been taken to Squad 4 due to fatigue within the last few weeks, including a Squad 4 member. After Yamamoto approved, Toushiro headed to West City himself to let Bulma know.

Bulma: "I thought you'd like the idea. The last time I saw you and Vegeta, you both looked like you could sleep for two days straight."

Toushiro: "I wish we could've. But that's the life of a captain."

Bulma: "I already asked Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and the others and they all liked the idea too."

Toushiro: "Even Goku?"

Bulma: "Actually, it was him who suggested we do something to help you guys rest."

Toushiro: "What did Chi-Chi say to that?"

Bulma: "She was actually the one who told me about Goku's suggestion. Even she liked the idea."

Toushiro: "Are you sure? 'Cause I don't want to be the one she yells at if Gohan 'falls behind on his studies'."

Bulma: "You're not the only one- I double checked with her and she agrees that everyone needs a vacation. Including Gohan."

Toushiro was still a little unsure. The last time they took any kind of 'break' with Gohan involved was right before the winter war with Aizen. Toushiro's ears still had a slight ring in them from the screaming lecture Chi-Chi gave about Gohan's studies being more important than fighting against a man who was going to destroy all of existence. She definitely had priorities, just all in the wrong order.

Toushiro: "Well, if you say so. Just so you know, my ears are still ringing a little from 2 months ago."

Bulma: "Again, you're not the only one."

The following day, Toushiro sent the names of everyone from the Soul Society who wanted to go on the trip to Bulma and she did the rest. They'd be there at the start of the best time of year for the ski resort. Bulma even sent them the guide book of the resort so they could all decide what they wanted to do while they were there. The only problem Vegeta saw was that the ski season started right after the hunting season ended. He didn't like the idea as any unclaimed and lost kills from the hunters could attracted wolves or bears close to the resort full of people. Ukitake said that he was sure that the resort officials would take care of any problems. Little did they know that bears and wolves would be the least of their worries. Up at the mountain resort, the last week of hunting was in progress. Two men, one in the tree post and the sitting by the tent, were waiting for a good trophy to appear. While the one in the tree, Stan, was quiet, the one by the tent, Evan, was angry that he couldn't get the portable stove on.

Evan: "Ah shit! I'm gonna freeze my hands off before I get this damn thing lit!"

Stan: "Evan, ya gotta be smarter than the stove."

Evan: "Ha ha."

Stan peered into his binoculars to see is he could spot anything.

Evan: "When we get back to town, I'm gonna light a fire under that camping store manager's ass."

Stan: "Here."

Stan handed his buddy his lighter just to get him to shut up. Evan got the stove on and he was happy.

Evan: "Sweet. Thanks."

Stan: "Be prepared. And keep your voice down."

Stan continued to look around with the binoculars. He then spotted what he was looking for. A big 7 point buck.

Stan: "Hello Bambi."

Evan looked up and asked for the binoculars to see for himself.

Evan: "Let me see, let me see!"

Stan gave him the binoculars and Evan used them to see the buck as it dug in the snow for food.

Evan: "Oh... He's beautiful."

Stan: "He's gonna be beautiful on my wall."

As Stan prepared his bow, Evan looked through the binoculars again. He saw something else. Stan saw it too. They weren't the only ones hunting the buck.

Evan: "What the hell is that?"

Evan looked at it again with the binoculars. It looked like a giant black spider.

Evan: "That's impossible!"

What's worse, it seemed to have spotted them.

Evan: "What are we gonna do?!"

Stan: "Well we came up here for a trophy. And that, my friend, is a trophy."

Stan prepped his bow again and took aim. Evan watched as the spider made a chirping noise as it took a few steps toward them.

Stan: "Stand still you son of a..."

Stan released his arrow. But the spider dodged it. All of its eyes gazed at the tree line as Stan hurried to get another arrow ready. But the spider started coming towards them.

Evan: "Stan."

Stan: "We'd better get outta here!"

Evan took off and left Stan in the tree. Stan jumped down and hurried to catch up with his pal.

Stan: "Evan! Wait for me!"

Stan ran as fast as he could with the spider closing in. He stopped and took aim once again. But he missed again and started running while the spider's attention was on something else for a second. Both men ran in the woods and soon lost each other.

Evan: "Stan! Stan where are you?!"

With his last arrow, Stan took aim again. He missed.

Stan: "Evan!"

Stan ran deeper into the woods and stopped under some trees to catch his breath. As he looked down at the snow, he saw drops of blood fall from above him. He looked up and saw a hare bleeding in a web!

Stan: "Ah!"

Stan looked around and saw more bundled up animals all around. The whole tree tops were covered in webs.

Evan: "Stan! Stan!"

Stan looked beyond the trees and saw his friend running.

Stan: "Evan!"

And right before his eyes, Stan watched as the spider pounced on Evan!

Stan: "Oh no!"

He watched in horror as his friend stopped screaming within seconds. He then heard something else above him. He looked up just as another spider crashed down on him. Screams echoed across the snow covered forest in the mountains. The Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers had no clue that their snowy vacation was about to turn blood red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lake Mountain Resort**

A bus full of newly arriving vacationers was driving down the road to the ski resort. Behind it was a school bus full of teens on a winter school trip. All of the kids were skiers in some form or other with their coach tagging along. Some read, listened to their ipods, or anything to keep themselves entertained while on the road.

Chan: "A 300 dollar cell phone and I get no service!"

Bob: "It's not your phone, it's the mountains. I lost my signal an hour ago."

Rocky: "This sucks! How am I gonna call anyone?!"

Misty: "I'm sure your mommy will be fine without you for a while."

Chan: "You can email her a love note when we get to the lodge."

Bob: "Yeah right! I hear this place isn't even on the net!"

Coach Chandler was not happy.

Chandler: "No this lodge's got the internet but you're not gonna use it."

Chan: "I can't believe my Dad agreed to this! All the money he puts into this team, we should be going to some place like Aspen, not this dump!"

Chandler: "You wanna go to the Olympics, Chan?"

Chan: "I AM going to the Olympics."

Chandler: "Not the way you've been training."

Chan: "Excuse me?"

Chandler: "There are a hundred guys across this country that would love to take your place on this team. That's why we're not going to Aspen. For the next two weeks, all you're gonna do is ski and nothing else. Oh, and it was your father's idea."

The bus' continued down the road. In the one in front of the school bus was none other than Toushiro, Vegeta, Goku, Ichigo, Gin, Bulma, Rukia, and everyone else who wanted to go on this vacation. Bulma had rented the bus to use as they had a number of people with them. Grimmjow was looking at the school bus from the back seat.

Grimmjow: "Looks like we're gonna have some pesky teens with us for the next two weeks."

Gohan: "I saw the logo on the side of the bus at that last stop. Those guys are a young Olympic Winter Sports team."

Krillin: "Great. Just what we need, some over confident soon-to-be sport stars trying to prove that they're better than anyone at the lodge."

Ichigo: "Maybe with us. But I bet Toushiro there could give them a run for their money!"

Toushiro: "Oh no! I'm not gonna start anything with them!"

Gin: "But if THEY start it, you'll finish it, right?"

Toushiro just glanced behind him with narrow eyes, a raised eyebrow, and a smirk.

Toushiro: "Whadda you think?"

Vegeta huffed a laugh.

Vegeta: "Hell yeah!"

Chi-Chi: "Now, guys, we're here to relax and have fun not hurt ourselves putting some spoiled rich kids in their place."

Rukia: "Tell that to the rich kids."

Everyone laughed.

Uryu: "Hey, Bulma. I looked up this place and it said that there is a military lab close by. Is that true?"

Bulma: "Yeah it is, Uryu. But I don't know anyone there, that's why I picked this resort. This resort also has some of the best ski instructors around. Including one who used to compete in the Winter Olympics and won some gold medals before a training accident forced him to retire."

Momo, Trunks, Goten, and Orihime: "Cool!"

Goku: "I'll bet you anything, Vegeta, that at least one of those kids on that bus back there will challenge that poor guy just to show off!"

Vegeta: "I'm not gonna bet against you, Kakarot, because I'm pretty sure of that myself!"

Ulquiorra: "Yeah really."

Ukitake: "It'll be nice just to be able to relax for a while."

Kyoraku: "Yeah, no kiddin'. I need to loosen up these shoulders."

18: "Just remember that if you do anything you shouldn't, Kyoraku, Nanao will have your head."

Rangiku: "Yeah. My poor captain had to promise her to the sky and back to let you join us like this."

Chad: "I heard this resort has a lot of indoor activities too."

Renji: "I'm into that. Snow and I don't get along very well."

Urahara: "I'm just glad you guys invited us along too! I don't get out much!"

Yoruichi: "So what's the name of this resort?"

Bulma: "Lake Mountain Resort!"

Yoruichi: "Sounds fun!"

After about 20 minutes, they finally pulled into the parking lot.

Toushiro: "Remember, Trunks. While we're here... You and Goten are in MY element, so don't try anything."

Trunks gulped. He and Toushiro didn't get along very well and Trunks always picked on him. But now that they were in the snowy mountains, Trunks was going to leave Toushiro, aka the prince of ice and snow, well alone. The bus pulled in and stopped. They had arrived. The Z-Fighters and friends were already getting out and gathering up their stuff when the school bus parked in front of them. The occupants in the school bus were eager to get off. The lead instructor of the resort lodge, Rick, was apparently a friend of Coach Chandler.

Rick: "Coach, you made it!"

Chandler: "Been a while, eh bud?"

Rick: "Hey listen, I know I promised you you'd have the place to yourselves but some last tourists came in-"

Chandler: "No sweat. We'll just work around them. I'm just happy to be here!"

Chan: "I'm not."

It wasn't hard to not hear them.

Ichigo: "10 bucks says that's the hotshot."

Uryu: "His attitude alone says he is."

Rick: "Hey this is quite a crowd you've got here! We can turn these people into champions, no problem!"

Chan: "I am a champion."

Vegeta: "He's gonna be the 'fun' one."

Goku: "He already is. Catch."

Vegeta caught the bag Goku tossed to him. He and Goku were unloading all the bags while Bulma checked them in. The others all were just stretching and gathering up their things.

Rick: "Hey. You're Chan Brad, right? Yeah I read about you. Nationals last year. That was sweet stuff."

The young man nodded with a smug smile.

Rick: "But didn't Hanson pull out at the last second? Kinda taints the victory when your number one rival stays home, don't it?"

Some of the Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers snickered to themselves.

Vegeta: "Ooohh... Champion by forfeit."

Goku just chuckled and tossed him another bag. The school team gathered up their things while our heroes and their friends headed in to check out their rooms. Krillin and 18 were gonna stay in a room together with their daughter. Ukitake, Urahara, and Kyoraku were gonna stay in a room together. Bulma and Chi-Chi were staying in a room with Trunks and Goten. Rukia, Momo, Rangiku, Orihime, and Yoruichi were staying in a room all together. Gin was gonna stay with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Gohan, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad were in the same room together. But, like every vacation, there was bound to be a slight mistake. Goku was gonna stay with Gin, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. But a slight mixup made that impossible. None of the others had a spare bed and there were no other rooms available.

Bulma: "I'm sorry, Goku. I'll go talk to the manager."

Goku: "No that's ok, Bulma. I'll stay on the bus."

Chi-Chi: "In this weather? Are you nuts?!"

Goku: "Well... Where else?"

As Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi sorta argued, Vegeta opened the door to his and Toushiro's room. Toushiro was gonna stay with Vegeta so that the prince could make sure Trunks didn't try any late night pranks or vis-versa. When they stepped into their room, the problem was solved.

Vegeta: "Hey, Kakarot."

Goku: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "You can stay with us. We've got a spare bed."

Understandably, Goku was a little stunned. Even now that they were friends, he and Vegeta still had their moments. So the saiyan prince offering to let him stay in the same room as him was understandably a bit of a surprise.

Goku: "Y-You sure?"

Vegeta: "Yeah. Toushiro sleeps next to me anyway so we only need one bed. Besides... Your wife scares me. If she found out I had a spare bed and let you stay outside, she'd gut me."

Chi-Chi: "I'd shoot you before I gutted you."

Vegeta: "I rest my case."

Toushiro: "Heh ha."

Goku: "Well, alright. Thanks."

Goku picked up his bag and entered Vegeta's room. Everyone just listened as Bulma spoke.

Bulma: "Alright. Let's get settled in and in about an hour or so we'll go eat, come back, sleep, and tomorrow our vacation will begin!"

Goku: "Great! 'Cause I'm hungry!"

Renji: "When aren't you hungry?"

Everyone went into their rooms to get settled. Toushiro just collapsed on one bed while Vegeta started unpacking. Both beds were reasonably big so Vegeta had plenty of room to set the bag on it while he unpacked. Goku put his bag on the other bed and unzipped it. It felt weird to him. Staying in the same room as Vegeta. But it's better than staying outside in the bus.

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "What?"

Goku: "Uh... Thanks again... For letting me stay with you and all."

Vegeta: "Don't mention it."

Toushiro: "Do you want me to leave so you two can have your 'male bonding' time?"

And Vegeta just, in terms for a saiyan, lightly hit Toushiro on the head who just playfully laughed. Goku just shook his head as he huffed a laugh.

Vegeta: "Start unpacking. And don't make me throw the coat at you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "It's your socks that I'm scared of."

And Goku burst out laughing when Vegeta blindfolded the young captain with a pair of his socks and Toushiro just yelled out in disgust.

Toushiro: "Agh... Saiyans."

Vegeta: "Watch it. You've got the two strongest in here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chan vs Toushiro**

That night, everyone ate and went to bed early. The next morning was the start of all the fun. Trunks and Goten played in the snow close by the lodge while Bulma and Chi-Chi stayed with 18 and Marron. Krillin and Goku went off to have fun like they used to when they were kids. The girls all just hung back and enjoyed the spa treatment the resort had. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Urahara talked about the old times at the bar with Ukitake and Urahara watching Kyoraku like hawks. Chad, Renji, and Ulquiorra stayed inside and did something else. Ichigo, Uryu, Gin, and Gohan joined Toushiro and Vegeta as they headed towards the slopes. Uryu and Gin had skis while Toushiro, Ichigo, and Gohan used snowboards. Vegeta didn't use anything as he was easily able to outrun all of them on just his hands and feet down the slopes. Everyone but Toushiro made it down to the bottom on their first run.

Ichigo: "Where's Toushiro?"

Gohan: "Up there."

They all looked up and saw Toushiro coming down the snowy hill on his snowboard like a pro. He made everyone else around look like idiots.

Uryu: "Damn he's good."

Gin: "Well snow IS his element."

Toushiro finally joined up with his friends at the bottom.

Toushiro: "Hey guys."

Gohan: "Man you make some of the instructors here look weak."

Ichigo: "Yeah, you should be competing in the Olympics instead of those idiots."

Toushiro: "Uh-uh. I said I'm not gonna start something with them."

Chan: "And now you teach posers on a bunny slope. Awesome."

Toushiro and the others all looked over. There was that hotshot kid teasing an instructor. Both Goku and Vegeta were right. The instructor he was picking on was the former Olympian, Dan Dashinal.

Gohan: "That's Dan Dashinal. He's won 3 gold metals until he shattered his leg bone in a training exercise."

Vegeta: "Kakarot and I won that bet."

Toushiro just watched in disgust as the cocky kid gloated about his forfeit win in the nationals. The man competed and won for his country 3 times and this kid believed he was better? He decided that the punk needed to be taught a lesson.

Toushiro: "I'm putting an end to this BS."

Vegeta: "Now, Toushiro. I thought you said that you weren't gonna start something with them."

Toushiro: "Technically I'm still following that. I'm just helping someone."

Toushiro headed toward the teens and the instructor.

Ichigo: "This is gonna be good."

Vegeta just shook his head. This won't end well for someone and he hoped it wouldn't be Toushiro.

Chan: "I'm way better than you, old timer."

Toushiro: "What about against me, punk?"

The teens looked down and there stood Toushiro with his board in hand.

Rocky: "Dude! Who's the squirt?"

Bob: "Hey, how'd you get your hair that color?"

Chan: "You think you have a chance against me, kid?"

Toushiro: "By the way you gloat about winning a competition you never actually competed in... Yeah. I think I've got pretty good shot."

Chan's friends just oohed in response. Vegeta and the others stopped right behind Toushiro.

Chan: "Ok, squirty! You're on. How about the diamond slope? Think you can find that?"

Toushiro: "I'll meet you at the top."

Misty: "Chan, don't. He's just a kid."

Chan: "A kid who's about to be sent home crying to his mommy. Boo hoo!"

Toushiro: "Tsk... Shame I'm an orphan."

And Toushiro headed off to meet him at the diamond slope. Chan was a little thrown back by the orphan comment.

Misty: "Really, Chan?"

Chan: "I didn't know he was an orphan!"

An hour later and word had spread fast across the entire resort. A crowd awaited both Toushiro and Chan at the bottom of the course. Chan's choice of equipment were skis and Toushiro's was a snowboard.

Chan: "You do realize that skis are better over boards, right?"

Toushiro: "It's not what you ride, it's HOW you ride."

As they got ready, Vegeta tried to talk some sense into his young friend.

Vegeta: "You don't have to do this, ya know."

Toushiro: "Relax, Vegeta. I'm just gonna prove that being that egotistical won't get you anywhere."

Vegeta: "... There's no way I'm gonna talk you out of this, is there?"

Toushiro: "Nope."

Chan: "Last chance to quit, kid."

Toushiro: "And let you win via forfeit again? Bite me."

Chan: "Alright. I gave you fair warning."

Toushiro put on his shades and looked at Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Just wait for us at the bottom."

The saiyan reluctantly nodded and headed back down to wait at the end. They were soon ready.

Toushiro: "Call it, 'champ'."

Chan: "1... 2-3!"

Chan got a head start but Toushiro wasn't far behind. Clumps of snow tumbled as they raced down the course. Chan was in the lead but Toushiro was right on his heels. They swerved through trees and around corners. Chan came to a small cliff and jumped off before heading into the thick trees again. He looked back and saw that Toushiro was no longer behind him. He smiled and continued on. Exiting the trees, Chan saw the finish 2 miles down. But he also saw Toushiro already crossing the finish line! The young captain had beaten him by many miles.

Ichigo: "Wahoo! Way to go, Toushiro!"

Renji: "Not bad at all!"

Toushiro: "Thanks."

Chan: "Hey!"

Toushiro turned around to look at Chan.

Chan: "How'd you beat me!?"

Toushiro: "Well, instead of showing off... I stayed on the marked path."

Bob and Rocky: "Ooohhh...!"

Rocky: "Kid beat you, man!"

Misty: "Guess coach was right."

Chan: "Tch... Whatever. You got lucky is all."

Toushiro: "Luck or not, I still won. And I didn't have to show off."

An upset Chan just huffed away to cool off and swallow his defeat. It was painful enough to have lost. But to a 13 year old boy on a snowboard was just agonizing. As the teens left, Ichigo and the others all congratulated Toushiro. Then Vegeta came up to him.

Toushiro: "Sorry, Vegeta. I just had to do that. Disrespecting that instructor was too much for me."

Vegeta: "... Next time... Don't make it sound like you enjoy mocking him."

Toushiro: "Heh... Deal."

Meanwhile... On a different slope. A skier was working his way down, unaware that he was being watched. As he passed the ski lift and entered a rocky part of the course, a yellow spider jumped onto his back! The skier fell behind the rocks as he screamed. In seconds... His screams ceased.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Search Begins**

The next day came with some bad news. A ranger came to the resort to see if anyone had seen the two missing hunters.

Bulma: "No. We haven't seen any hunters."

Kyoraku: "Where'd you say they were last seen?"

Ranger Rick: "Up on north ridge. We've narrowed it down to this area."

Gin: "Well two nights in the wilderness ain't that bad."

Yoruichi: "You did say they had wilderness training, right?"

Ranger Rick: "That's right. But their wives said that they should have been home yesterday the latest. Unfortunately I'm a little short handed right now. I thought I'd come and see if perhaps anyone had seen them."

Krillin: "What are their names?"

Ranger Rick: "Stan and Evan."

Goku: "Well there isn't anyone here by those names that are hunters. But if you'd like, we could help you search. We don't have anything to do and none of us would feel comfortable knowing that there are two men out there possible lost. In fact, my buddy Vegeta here is one hell of a tracker."

Ranger Rick: "If I had more help, I could find them in a few hours. Alright. I appreciate it."

Gohan: "So we'll split into three teams, two having three and the other with only two."

Goku: "Everyone else will stay here and ask around some more."

Ranger Rick: "How good are you?"

Vegeta: "I guarantee you that we'll be the first to find them. All I need is to be taken to the last place they were seen at."

Ranger Rick: "I can do that."

And with that, everyone left to search for the missing men. Ichigo, Toushiro, and Urahara were one team. Goku, Gohan, and Yoruichi were another. The ranger took Vegeta to the hunter's last know spot. Everyone else started asking around the resort. But they weren't the only ones with troubles. At the military lab, a scientist named Erica was reading a test result she got from her mom about her research. Unfortunately, her research involved some deadly creatures. Spiders. Particularly, the ones that have already killed. Erica walked down to her lab while reading the results. The spiders apparently have been fed something she didn't know about. And she was about to find out the whole horrible truth. She saw an air vent smashed open by her lab and noticed that every one of her colleagues were gone.

Erica: "Joe?"

She looked around but no one was around. She thought it was odd.

Erica: "David? John?"

As she walked around a table, she noticed a shoe around the corner. When she looked around the corner, she gasped in fright and disgust as she discovered that a bloody severed leg was laying there.

Erica: "OH!"

Erica took a moment to collect herself and look further around the table. On the other side, she found the bloody dead body of David. When she looked again, she saw Joe's body laying not far from him.

Erica: "Oh, god!"

Suddenly, she heard a gurgling sound. It said help.

Erica: "John? Where are you?!"

She looked around and there in the corner she saw a sack made from webbing.

Erica: "Oh my god..."

As she approached the sack, the voice got louder.

Erica: "Oh my god."

Her other colleague was in there.

Erica: "John...?"

John: "She's hungry..."

Erica went up and started to remove the webbing from around his face.

John: "She... took my legs..."

Erica was in tears as she removed the last bit of webbing from around her friend's face.

John: "She's hungry... Coming back..."

Erica: "Oh my god, John..."

John: "Get out...! She's coming back! ... She's hungry."

Erica: "I'm not leaving you here! Tell me what happened?!"

John: "They... ran out of food... They- They broke loose, they went crazy..."

Erica: "That can't be, there's enough food to last them for weeks!"

John: "It's all gone."

Erica: "H-Hold on John!"

John: "Took my legs... She took my legs."

Erica: "Oh John..."

Blood suddenly poured out of John's mouth as he shivered. And then... He was gone.

Erica: "Oh John. Oh no..."

But a sudden clicking sound snapped her out of it. Erica hid just in time as the black spider ran past on the other side of the lab. Erica ran to a table near the door and hid as she watched the black spider climb up and continue to feed on John's body. She whimpered quietly and tried slinking out of the lab. But she accidentally tipped over a piece of equipment and the spider found her! She ran to another room and locked the door just in time! Meanwhile... Ranger Rick drove over to the last known location of the missing hunters with Vegeta.

Ranger Rick: "Thanks for you and your friends helping out, Vegeta. All of the other rangers are out sick with the flu."

Vegeta: "Yeah."

And Vegeta just had to ask.

Vegeta: "Is your name really Rick?"

Ranger Rick: "That's right."

Vegeta: "And you ARE a forest ranger."

Ranger Rick: "... Yes..."

Vegeta: "So wouldn't that make you 'Ranger Rick'?"

Ranger Rick: "You think a guy who's name is a pun of 'vegetable' would be a little bit more sensitive to funny names."

Vegeta: "You're right, I'm sorry. Actually that's not the worse name I've heard. I knew a guy named Litter."

The ranger just looked at him with a certain face.

Vegeta: "Yes!... And pronounced that way too!"

Ranger Rick: "Heh! Bet you had a lot of fun with that one-"

Vegeta: "More than you can imagine! And that was BEFORE he changed his name."

Ranger Rick: "What'd he change it to?"

Vegeta: "... ... Titter."

Ranger Rick: "... Seriously?"

Vegeta: "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Ranger Rick: "Man... He wasn't very bright, was he?"

Vegeta: "No! With a capital N O!"

Ranger Rick: "What happened to him?"

Vegeta: "... You don't wanna know. So how'd these guys get a permit to hunt up here? Isn't this all restricted land?"

Ranger Rick: "It was, 'till they shut down all of the military posts last year. Now they aren't quite as strict. If it wasn't for the cold winter lab taking over the mountain base there wouldn't be anyone up here except resort ski bums."

Vegeta: "You ever see the inside of that place?"

Ranger Rick: "No. But not from lack of trying. The professor, Dr. Rayas, he's a real piece of work. Ever met a lab nut before?"

Vegeta: "I'm married to one."

Back inside the lab, the black spider hung around the closed door Erica was trapped behind. She tried to call for help with the phone inside the room, but there was no connection. There was a whole group of soldiers outside. If only she could get their attention. That was when she noticed the fire alarm. Outside, the soldiers were playing basketball when the alarm rang out.

Soldiers: "Wha- What?!"

Captain: "Let's go! Gear up!"

As the men geared up, another man in a white lab coat came out. It was Dr. Rayas. He was the head of the whole project.

Rayas: "What's going on?!"

Captain: "Unknown. Alarm's from the lab and there's no communication."

Rayas: "Well isn't Erica suppose to be there?"

Captain: "She past by 20 minutes ago."

Rayas: "Well. I'm sure there's nothing wrong."

Captain: "We're about to find out."

The soldiers and the professor got in the vehicles and headed towards the lab. Meanwhile, Ranger Rick and Vegeta had arrived close to where the hunters were last known. Parked on the side of the road was truck that belonged to one of the hunters. They stopped as this was a good place to start looking.

Ranger Rick: "Well that looks like their truck. Plates match."

Vegeta: "Good place to start."

Ranger Rick: "Let me get the snowmobiles out and we can start."

Vegeta: "I don't need one. I can keep up."

Ranger Rick: "On foot?"

Vegeta: "4 actually. I can run with my hands and feet. Don't ask. Besides, if I'm gonna track them, this is the best way to do it."

Ranger Rick: "Old school... I like that."

The ranger pulled his truck aside and started to unload one of the snowmobiles out as Vegeta started his search by looking for tracks. They were both unaware that they were being watched by something green and eight legged. Meanwhile, the soldiers and the professor arrived at the lab. With guns of every caliber and type locked and loaded, they took their positions at the door and waited for Rayas to open the door. Once the door was open, the soldiers stormed in with weapons drawn and ready. Rayas followed behind them as if nothing was to worry about. Meanwhile, Ranger Rick started up his snowmobile just as Vegeta was ready to go.

Ranger Rick: "I'll take the east ridge you take the west, this shouldn't take long. If you see anything, give me a call."

Vegeta: "Got it."

And they headed off to search for the missing hunters, unaware of the horror they were about to face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Found**

The soldiers approached the lab door with caution. There was no one at the phone desk and it appeared that there may have been a struggle. Rayas found a paper on the floor that Erica had unknowingly dropped earlier as she was entering the lab. It had all of the test results on the spiders. Back in the woods, Vegeta was running at a fast steady speed into the thick forest. He had picked up the trail of the missing hunters and was following it. The Soldiers were on the trail too. They cleared the front of the lab where a small pool of blood laid on the floor. The captain checked the blood. It was still fresh.

Captain: "We've got blood over here!"

Rayas looked over with cold and unconcerned look. The captain told one of his men to cut the alarm. The captain looked at Rayas.

Captain: "We're gonna have to check the lab."

Some of the soldiers weren't too happy. They knew what was going on.

Soldier: "I hate spiders, captain!"

Rayas: "The subjects are all in their cages! Besides, I'm sure it's nothing more then faulty wiring."

Captain: "I hope you're right. Alright, remember boys, this is a special access program so if you even talk in your sleep about it you'll be charged with treason if you're lucky. Understood?"

Soldiers: "Yes sir!"

Captain: "Alright, move out. Be ready for anything."

The soldiers moved in towards the lab with Rayas following. Meanwhile, Vegeta found something he wish he hadn't. It was a mutilated stag carcass.

Vegeta: "Oh that just ain't right... Yuck!"

Vegeta pulled out the radio the ranger had given him to warn him of what he had found.

Vegeta: "Hey, uh, Rick! Be advised we might have some wolves or even a bear around!"

_Ranger Rick: "Uh, did you say bear? That can't be they should still be hibernating."_

Vegeta: "Well I'm lookin' at a buck here that has been DESTROYED! So unless you've got Bigfoot up here, I can't think of anything else that do what I'm seein' here."

_Ranger Rick: "Uh, roger that. Hey the eastern ridge is cleared, I'm gonna make my way back to you."_

Vegeta: "I've got their trail, do you want me to keep looking or wait for you?"

_Ranger Rick: "Wait for me but move away from that carcass. Whatever did it might return."_

Vegeta: "Copy that."

And Vegeta moved clear away from the carcass. If only he had known. Back at the lab, the soldiers were moving down towards the lab when they found the open vent. With two of his men, the captain investigated the vent. The vent cover was bent beyond normal repair. Using a flashlight, the captain looked at the vent shaft. There was a strange green slim inside and dripping down from the walls. Rayas feared the worst, but for the wrong reason. The soldiers moved on. Back outside, Vegeta was checking out the area for any clues of the whereabouts of the hunters while staying in the general area for the ranger to arrive. He wasn't afraid of wolves or bears. He could easily take them on. But he was getting a strange feeling that there was something else out here with him. It didn't make sense to him. Even if a bear or a pack of wolves, even a small pack, had brought down that buck, there should have been a lot more meat gone from the carcass. But there was still plenty left. As he searched, he came up to a slope. There at the bottom, was the body of Evan. He had been split in two.

Vegeta: "Shit...!"

Vegeta took a closer look as he pulled out the radio again.

Vegeta: "Rick... I found one of the hunters."

_Ranger Rick: "Alright, gimme a flare."_

Vegeta: "Coming up."

Vegeta pulled out a flare gun Rick gave him and fired it straight up. Rick saw it and notified him that he was coming. The soldiers reached the lab. Rayas tried to go inside but the captain held him back. Some of his men went inside to look for survivors. Erica looked out the window of the chemical store room and saw help had arrived. She nocked and tried to warn them.

Erica: "Professor Rayas! The Black Widow's still out there!"

Rayas: "She's long gone! They're all gone! You can come out now!"

Captain: "Give some info, people!"

Soldier: "We got bodies! Two technicians!"

Erica came out. She was understandably cautious.

Erica: "We have to get more soldiers up here and contain this whole area!"

Rayas: "These are all the soldiers we're getting and need."

Erica: "It's not enough!"

Captain: "According to the world, this place doesn't exist."

Erica: "Well when those spiders reach the bottom the whole world's gonna find out!"

Rayas: "These men can handle it!"

Erica: "What are you talking about, take a look in there! They went through my entire staff like nothing!"

Captain: "No offense but we aren't defenseless lab techs."

Erica: "Ok, but we can now see what they're all capable of!"

Rayas: "This conversation is over! We will handle this situation by ourselves and I don't want to hear another word!"

The men inside the lab continued to scan around for the spiders. Then just like that, the Black Widow jumped down onto one of the soldiers! Blood splattered everywhere as the spider tore at the man's neck! Rayas screamed at the soldiers not to shoot and that he was dead already! Against his wishes, the soldiers opened fired at the spider. But the spider fled into the air vents above them. The captain went to check on his fallen soldier. It was too late.

Soldier: "They're not suppose to be that big, captain!"

Captain: "Don't worry about that right now, there are still 5 more out there!"

Soldier: "Five more? We got lucky with that last one."

The captain ripped the dead man's dog tags off. It was now personal.

Captain: "Let's find those others and kill them!"

Rayas: "Kill! Oh, no no no, we need to capture them! It took years of research to get the program this far!"

Erica: "I can't believe you are saying this!"

Rayas: "This program saves lives!"

Erica: "So the end justifies the means!?"

Rayas: "Precisely. Besides, no one else is going to die. Spiders don't like the cold so we'll probably find them hibernating somewhere not far from here."

Erica left in disgust while Rayas had the soldiers start looking. Meanwhile, Ranger Rick arrived at Vegeta's location. The saiyan had stayed by the body until backup arrived. Rick got off the snowmobile to investigate the body. It was definitely one of the missing hunters.

Ranger Rick: "Oh my god."

Vegeta: "I don't think it was a grizzly, cause these wounds don't make sense. The tissue is soft as if it's been melted."

Ranger Rick: "You touched him?"

Vegeta: "I did but I was careful. You might have a murderer up here."

The ranger was still looking at the body. He was in a bit of shock.

Vegeta: "Snap out of it! We still have one more to find."

Ranger Rick: "Yeah... Let's find him."

Vegeta: "There you go."

Rick followed Vegeta as they went to search for the guy's missing partner. Meanwhile, Erica got into her car. But before she started it up, she pulled out her laptop and inserted a disk that she took from under Rayas' nose. The data on the disk revealed that Rayas had purposely accelerated the growth hormones of the spiders, making them larger and hungrier. She decided to head for the resort. She had gotten word that someone else in the scientific world was there for a vacation with their family and friends. They'd listen to her. Unfortunately, that person was Bulma. Back at the mountains, one of the spiders was watching Ranger Rick and Vegeta. They were both being quiet since whatever killed the hunter may still be around. Just then, Vegeta spotted something that worried him and he showed it to Rick.

Vegeta: "Please tell me I'm seeing things."

Ranger Rick: "I wish you were, man."

A massive set of webs covered tree after tree and were strung from every direction. Within the trees, there were cocoons made from web hanging above.

Ranger Rick: "W-What are those?"

Vegeta: "Cocoons. Really-Big-Cocoons."

Ranger Rick: "Yeah right..."

As they investigated the scene, both of them looked around, Vegeta doing more so then Ranger Rick. And then, he found it.

Vegeta: "I think I just found our other missing hunter."

Ranger Rick: "This must be some sort of web or silkworm."

The ranger pulled out a knife and cut lose the cocoon in front of him. When it fell, it opened up and sure enough, there was the other hunter.

Ranger Rick: "Urgh... Poor bastard."

Vegeta: "Spiders don't come out in the winter and even if they did, there's no way in hell they could cover up a whole human being like that!"

Ranger Rick: "Yeah it's... It's getting cold out here, don't you think?"

Vegeta: "Yeah I think it's time we head back."

Vegeta started heading back the way they came. Ranger Rick on the other hand hesitated a little before starting back himself. Only when there was a good distance between them, the ranger was suddenly snagged by some web! He fell to the ground and started to get pulled in by something.

Ranger Rick: "Hey, Vegeta, help!"

Vegeta turned around just in time to see the man getting dragged. He rushed over and grabbed his hand!

Ranger Rick: "Help me!"

Vegeta: "I gotcha, Rick!"

Even with Vegeta pulling against it, a light green spider was proving it had the advantage.

Ranger Rick: "No! Vegeta come on, man!"

Vegeta: "Hang on!"

Vegeta was pulling as hard as he dared without risking injury to the ranger! If it had been sometime other then winter, he might've had a better chance. But the snow made it impossible for him to get a decent grip on the ground! He feared he had no choice but to blast the spider in front of Rick. He didn't want to, but he was left with no choice. However, the choice was taken from him when the ranger slid out of his hands! The spider quickly started pulling Ranger Rick in while Vegeta rushed to recollect his footing and try helping him again! But by the time Vegeta had done so, it was too late. The spider was already tearing at the ranger's face before it jabbed it's front lags into his neck! Within moments, he was dead. Before the spider could turn on him, Vegeta started running. He ran through the forest as fast as he could, but he kept tumbling around. He was soon aware that he was being followed by a bright red spider! He continued running until he saw a fallen tree. He took the opportunity and leaped over it, landing in his horse form. With longer legs, he had longer strides and easily out ran the spider. But he had been turned around in the chase. Now he had to take the long way back to the resort to warn the others. It was time they did not have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Red Snow**

The soldiers searched everywhere near the base but there was no sign of any of the spiders.

Soldier: "No sign of tracks, cap!"

The captain told his man to come down from the roof. Rayas was finishing loading his jeep with his data after looking in the lab for the spiders.

Rayas: "Well?"

Captain: "Nothing. Not even a trace."

Rayas: "They must have a higher resistance to the cold then I thought."

Captain: "Or maybe the doc was right."

Rayas: "Inspite of what Erica may think, the subjects haven't gone very far. I should know. I created them."

While the soldiers and Rayas got ready, the resort was about to be in trouble.

Rocky: "Man I still can't believe that little kid beat you, ha ha!"

Chan: "Whatever... He got lucky is all."

Rocky: "Sure."

Above the teens heads on the ski lift, there was their coach.

Chandler: "Hy, hey guys!"

Rocky: "Hey Coach!"

Chan: "What's up!"

Chandler: "Quitin' time. One last run."

Rocky: "Alright, we'll meet you at the bottom."

The skiers left and none too soon. As he was carried, the coach watched another skier go down the slopes. He then saw the view of the resort a moment later. And then, he saw a light green spider above him on the polls. He went past it and then he saw an orange one on the next poll. With the orange one waiting for him, Chandler decided to jump off the cart! He fell and broke his leg in the fall as the green spider climbed down. The same skier Chandler had seen moments ago was heading for him, but he didn't see the spider as it attacked the coach! The snow was dyed red with blood as Chandler was killed. The skier soon found himself facing the same spider and he was killed as well. Back at the resort, Erica had found Bulma and the others and was just finishing explaining what was going on.

Bulma: "Are you serious?!"

Rukia: "You mean these things are out there right now!?"

Erica: "Yes! My boss cares more about his research then other peoples lives! But I took this job so that I could help people! Do some good!"

Yoruichi: "It's alright! You aren't the first one to be in this situation."

Goku: "What matters most right now is that we evacuate everyone as calmly and carefully as we can."

Krillin: "What about Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "Yeah he's still out there with the ranger, Goku!"

Goku: "Vegeta's a big guy, he can handle himself. But as soon as we get everyone off the mountain, I'm going to go look for him myself if he doesn't show up during which."

Suddenly, a screaming mass of people came running into the lodge! One man shouted 'they're killing everyone'.

Ichigo: "I think we might be too late!"

Everyone rushed outside to see the chaos. They watched as skier after skier was taken down by at least 3 spiders! Soon bodies were scattered everywhere and blood covered the snow around them! Three people were dead and the yellow spider grabbed another one at that moment! They had no time to lose!

Goku: "Get everyone inside!"

And with that, the rest of the Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers started hurrying to help everyone get inside the resort lodge!

Gin: "Get in! Get in!"

Gohan: "Get inside!"

Rangiku: "Hurry!"

The orange spider grabbed another person. Then the red spider got a young woman. Goku was helping a young newly married couple by the last name of Conner inside when he saw the teens from earlier being chased by the green spider! The earth raised saiyan rushed over to help them!

Rocky: "Help us!"

Goku: "Hang on, kid!"

As he ran, Goku gathered up a bunch of snow. When he was close enough, he threw it at the spider! It stunned it just long enough.

Chan: "Thanks!"

Goku: "Thank me later! Get inside now! I'll distract it!"

The boys ran as Goku stood in front of the spider. When it recovered, it saw Goku and went after him! The saiyan ran towards the woods to try and loose it but it remained on his tail. At the lodge, everyone that was still alive was now inside the building. Some of the survivors started barricading some of the windows and other doors.

Ichigo: "Is everyone alright?! Everyone here!?"

Chi-Chi: "Where's Goku?!"

Momo: "He's out there, drawing one of those things away from here!"

Toushiro: "We'd better go help him!"

Yoruichi: "No! You can't!"

Goten: "Why not?!"

Toushiro looked down to see a red spider coming up to the door! He screamed and ran back with Yoruichi not far behind him! They both closed the second set of doors to keep it out! The spider couldn't get in. They were safe inside.

Toushiro: "Man I hate spiders!"

Chan: "Heh, the brave little kid is afraid of some spiders!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes and growled. This guy just pushed his last nerves. The young captain turned around and gave the teen the hardest sucker punch he had!

Rocky: "Oh!"

Bob: "Ah, dude!"

Toushiro: "You should consider yourself lucky that you're still drawing breath! At least 5 people are dead and you find it amusing that I hate spiders!? In case you've failed to notice, these things are 10Xs bigger than normal! They are actively hunting and eating us! So shut up and started barricading!"

And Toushiro went into another room to cool off.

Urahara: "I'm siding with him on that."

Kyoraku: "Kid had it coming."

Chan finally got up and rubbed his sore jaw. His friends were just looking at him. He had a nice bruise.

Chan: "That kid's got a mean punch!"

Outside, the Black Widow stood watching the resort as the people inside barricaded the windows and doors with furniture. Meanwhile, Rayas and the soldiers had stopped at a telephone box and was disconnecting the service. Rayas didn't want anyone interfering. Back at the lodge, Gin was busy trying the phone but he had some bad news.

Gin: "Phone's dead."

18: "What!?"

Toushiro: "Are you sure!?"

Gin: "Yeah."

Chad: "What about the radio?"

Gin: "It's a bit beat up but I think I can fix it."

Ukitake: "Now what?"

Toushiro: "We don't have a choice. We'll have to hope that Goku and/or Vegeta can rescue us."

They didn't have a choice. The two saiyans were the only ones out there. But unless someone helped him soon, one was going meet his end very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Running Out Of Time**

Goku continued to run with the green spider closing in. He had run deep into the forest and the spider kept up with him. The spider moved across the snow with ease while Goku kept stumbling and tumbling around. When he looked back, he saw the arachnid almost on top of him! The spider stopped for a brief second and then snared the saiyan's arm with a single strand of web. Goku tried to break the web but it would not break! He suddenly realized that the spider was pulling him towards it!

Goku: "Shit!"

As he was pulled closer and closer, Goku still fought. Just when it seemed hopeless for Goku, there was a loud angry neigh before a golden horse crushed the spider under its hooves! The string of web went limp and Goku was free as he watched the stallion continue stomping the spider into the snow and earth, using all of its weight! Only when the stallion was sure it was dead did it stop. Goku just breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Goku: "Phew! Thanks for the save, Vegeta."

Vegeta turned back into his normal form and gave the smashed spider one last good stomp! He had out run the spiders himself and was on his way back to the resort when he saw Goku in the distance. When he saw the spider behind him, the saiyan started running towards him. Goku was relieved.

Goku: "Man am I happy to see you!"

Vegeta: "Same here! I guess you know what's running around out here."

Goku: "Yeah. They attacked the lodge and we got everyone inside except for 5 people. No one we know. I was buying time for some of those teens by making that spider chase me but it got out of control fast."

But then he realized that only Vegeta was here.

Goku: "Where Ranger Rick?"

Vegeta looked down in guilt before explaining. He felt he could have done more.

Vegeta: "We found the hunters but one of those spiders attacked us. It snared Rick with its web. I'm sorry, Kakarot! I tried to help him! I was even about to blast the thing in front of him! But it yanked him out of my grip before I could do so and by the time I gathered my feet again... It was already too late."

Goku: "Shit..."

Vegeta: "I got chased by them too! If I hadn't turned into a horse, I'd be dead right now!"

Goku: "You did what you could, Vegeta. Right now, we need to get back and help everyone."

Vegeta: "Uh... Yeah, about that... I never said that I actually 'lost' the spider chasing me."

Goku: "Excuse me?"

Vegeta pointed up the hill and there was the yellow and black striped spider that had chased him so far. Goku decided he'd had enough and aimed his hand at the arachnid. Bad idea!

Goku: "I'll get rid of this thing."

Vegeta: "No wait, Kakarot!"

Goku fired and energy blast at the spider, killing it instantly. But it did one other thing. The snow around them began to rumble. He's started an avalanche!

Goku: "Whoops..."

Vegeta: "I told you-"

The snow gave in and both saiyans were caught in the fury of falling snow! In a matter of moments, they were buried and everything went dark. At the lodge, Gin was trying to make contact with anyone over the radio.

Gin: "Mayday, mayday! This is Lake Mountain Resort to anyone out there, do you read me?!"

Toushiro: "Did you try the ranger station?"

Gin: "They're all out with the flu. Mayday, mayday-"

Toushiro walked around to check on everyone. It was all he could do to keep himself relatively calm and focused.

Toushiro: "Alright everyone listen up!"

All eyes turned to the young captain.

Toushiro: "Ok! We seem to be pretty safe in here for now! The phones are down and no one's answering the radio but we're still trying. If we wanna survive, we're gonna have to learn to work together! Ok?"

Chan: "Hey! Who put you in charge, squirt?!"

Toushiro just turned to the smart mouth teen. He was dumber then he looked.

Toushiro: "Those things out there and 10 years of hand to hand combat and swordsmanship training, unless you want the job. Or did you forget who it was that gave you that swollen cheek?"

Chan: "... No... You seem to be doing a good job."

Rukia: "What can we do to help?"

Toushiro: "Let's check food supplies. I know we're cut off from the kitchen but the bar should have some things there. Everyone else, double and triple check the doors and windows, alright?! So we don't get eaten alive."

Everyone at the resort started doing their parts. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were coming to. They were still buried in the snow, but they were ok. And two spiders was dead now so it wasn't all bad.

Goku: "Oh man... I think I'm getting too old for this."

Vegeta: "Same here."

Goku: "You alright, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Ugh... I've been worse."

At least they had an idea of which way might up since Vegeta was laying upside down. But they had a bigger problem.

Goku: "That web was strong. Even I couldn't break it!"

Vegeta: "Which means we've got a big problem on our hands."

Goku: "Yep."

Vegeta: "Who builds a ski resort next door to a government lab?! I mean it's not like it's a secret lab- hell it's right there, we can see it!"

Goku: "I don't know. But I do know this... Those spiders came from that lab, that we know for a fact."

Vegeta: "Anything else? Cause I feel you know more then I do right now."

Goku: "One of the scientists came down here to warn us. Her name is Erica. She told us that the government confiscated the remains of a prehistoric spider and it was given to them."

Vegeta: "So they thawed these things from a block of ice?"

Goku: "No they managed to get some of the DNA from the remains and spliced them into modern spiders. Resulting in those creatures out there."

Vegeta: "Nice! Human's fucked with nature and now nature's fucking with us back!"

Goku: "And those words I actually said myself, now I understand what you mean."

Vegeta: "So what, they were going to use them as some new bio weapon?! I thought the t-virus shit stopped all that?!"

Goku: "Actually Erica said she was using them for defensive purposes. She said that spider silk is an amazing material since it's stronger than steel, light as a feather, and incredibly elastic. She was hoping to build bullet proof armor, but her boss had something different in mind and did some things behind her back."

Vegeta: "Oh he's gotta be a 'FINE' example of humanity!"

Goku: "Truly. I gotta say, I feel sorry for Erica. I liked her reason. It's her boss I don't like."

Vegeta: "How many are we dealing with?"

Goku: "Six. Well four now."

Vegeta: "So what's your plan, Kakarot?"

Goku: "I don't have one yet. But I say we find Erica's boss, Dr, Rayas, and get him to talk."

Vegeta: "But what about Toushiro and the others? They're all trapped in the resort lodge and that place is not very defensible."

Goku: "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, Vegeta. You and I are the only ones out here and the only ones who can get help and stop this. We'll just have to pray that they can hold those spiders off a bit longer."

Vegeta wasn't very sure.

Goku: "Besides, I'm confident that Toushiro can handle a few spiders! He's a tough kid."

Vegeta: "I hope you're right."

Goku: "We'd better hurry. A good place to start is that lab. Dig us outta here, Vegeta, and we'll make a run for the lab!"

Vegeta: "Why do I have to dig us outta here?!"

Goku: "Because I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who's upside down."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Goku. The prince then scratched at a small bit of snow next to his head and that piece fell. Gravity only works one way. Vegeta started to dig and he reached the surface in minutes.

Goku: "Any sign of one of our eight-legged friends?"

Vegeta: "Thankfully no. Gimme your hand, Kakarot."

Vegeta held out his hand and Goku took it. After a little struggle, the prince finally helped Goku out of the snow.

Goku: "Phew... Now... Which direction is the lab?"

Vegeta was facing the woods when his eyes suddenly grew wide. At least he knew which direction not to go in.

Vegeta: "Uh... Kakarot..."

Goku: "Huh?"

Goku looked behind him and he saw it too. The Black Widow.

Goku: "Oh, here we go again... Run!"

Goku started running in the opposite direction with Vegeta right behind him! Back at the resort lodge, all of the survivors were finishing barricading the doors and glass windows. But they made sure that what they used to block the door was easy and quick to move by at least two able-bodied people. At the same time, Gin and Toushiro were still trying the radio.

Toushiro: "Anything?"

Gin: "Nothing yet. Hello is anyone out there?"

While everyone's attention were focused on something else, the fire went out in the fireplace. Some snow had fallen on it. Mr. Conner arrived with some more firewood when he noticed it. He got down on his knees to relight the fireplace when some more snow fell. He looked up and was suddenly attacked by the brown spider! Within seconds it was over but now the whole lodge was screaming in terror! The young man's new wife screamed as her new husband was killed right in from of her and then when it came after her! By the time help came, it was already too late for the young couple. Gohan held it off with a chair long enough for Gin to use a powerful bug spray. But that did little more then stop it. Grimmjow pulled down a mounted 8 point stag's head from the wall. The spider was on the couch when Grimmjow rushed over with the deer head and rammed its antlers into the spider! That did some damage! The spider was still alive so Grimmjow drove the antlers down on it again! He did it again and again! Finally, after doing it a 5th time, Toushiro shouted for him to stop.

Toushiro: "Grimmjow, stop- It's dead!"

The arrancar panted as he halted his attack. He looked down at it. The spider was defiantly dead. Although too late for the young couple, at least no one else was killed.

Ichigo: "Alright, let's do something about the fireplace before anymore of those things get in here! Also let's... Do something with the bodies."

Rukia: "I hate to say it, but we should probably toss the bodies outside. If anything, it may keep the rest of them at bay for a while longer."

Despite the fact that it was a grizzly idea, it was their best option. The strongest of the survivors tossed the bodies out while some others secured the fireplace. The spiders outside ignored them all while they feasted on the bodies. A man-made screen was put inside the chimney. They couldn't block off the fireplace completely. They needed to stay warm after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Race Of Life**

With the deaths of the young couple, the body count was now at 30 that they knew of. Many people were in tears and trying to seek as much comfort as they could. The situation seemed hopeless, but the Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers were trying their best to figure out how to handle the situation on their own. In a separate Kyoraku decided to ask Erica for more information.

Kyoraku: "Ma'am... Do you know if they have any weaknesses?"

Erica: "Well like I said earlier, each one has the traits of its dominate DNA."

Ukitake: "Meaning each one is different?"

Erica: "Yes. Like the one in the lab... She's basically Black Widow. Reclusive, sneaky, she staid behind while the others broke out. There's one based on the spitting spider with the very unique web. Then there's Dorian, he's smart, aggressive, a relentless hunter-"

Renji: "Wait a minute... You guys actually have PET names for those things?"

Urahara: "And people call me strange."

Erica: "That doesn't matter anymore and their dominate genes may not either. Those things outside aren't the creatures I set out to breed!"

Chi-Chi: "What?"

Erica: "They weren't suppose to get THAT big! About a month ago, I noticed the subjects were growing faster and bigger then they should. So I sent some blood samples to a friend for testing. The results didn't make any sense until I got back to the lab this morning! Turns out that my boss, Professor Rayas, accelerated the growth factors without my knowledge!"

Ichigo: "Why would he do that?"

Erica: "Money most likely. The battle for grant dollars is just as bloody as war itself!"

Bulma: "She's right."

Momo: "And you didn't have anything to do with this?"

Erica: "Not at all! We were already playing God, there was no need to go any further!"

Uryu: "So if we can't beat 'em, we'll just wait 'em out."

Chad: "There's a cold snap coming tonight so it should get below zero."

Ichigo: "Doped up or not they should freeze solid, right?"

Erica: "Well I would have thought so this morning, but their metabolism is operating at an incredible rate. The cold doesn't seem to effect them at all!"

Grimmjow: "Oh can it get any worse!"

Erica: "That's not all... They need to eat constantly to survive. If they don't eat every couple of hours, they'll starve to death."

Gin: "Cool."

Erica: "But not for us! Once they finish up the bodies outside, they will find a way to get in here!"

Toushiro: "Well our day just keeps getting better and better."

Orihime: "... I hope Goku and Vegeta are ok..."

A few miles from the resort, both saiyans were walking down the road toward the lab. They had lost the Black Widow for now, but they knew she wasn't far behind them. They staid on the paved road since they had better traction on it then in snow. They were just a few miles from the lab when they just happened to run into Rayas and his men.

Rayas: "Well now! See? These two gentlemen are perfectly fine and healthy!"

Vegeta: "Let me guess... You're looking for some giant spiders, right?"

Captain: "That's right. How'd you men know?"

Goku: "Are you Professor Rayas?"

Rayas: "Yes I am."

Goku: "Well it's a pleasure to meet the man whole created those giant ass spiders that have killed more then a dozen people and trapped many more inside the Lake Mountain Resort lodge!"

Rayas seemed to look shocked to hear that.

Rayas: "Excuse me?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes! We know all about it! In fact I witnessed one of them kill a ranger not too long ago!"

Rayas: "I'm sorry to hear that, but I assure you that we have the situation under control."

Vegeta: "Sure ya do!"

Goku: "Calm down, Vegeta. I'm Goku and this here is Vegeta. We were actually on our way to find you and offer our assistance. We just outran the Black Widow after all."

Rayas: "Thanks for the offer but we've got everything we need. Captain?"

Captain: "Let's move!"

Rayas and the soldiers began to move on. They were driving a few snowplows to clear the way. Suddenly, one of the snowplows stopped.

Captain: "What's the matter?"

Soldier: "I don't know, sir! I'm giving it gas, but it feels like somethings holding it in place!"

Goku: "Actually 'offer' isn't the right word."

Rayas looked back at the two saiyans and saw that Vegeta was holding the snowplow, which weighed five times heavier than himself, in place. Rayas and the soldiers were stunned.

Goku: "Either you let us help trap those things, or we'll do much worse than this."

Rayas: "And what if we refuse?"

Goku raised an eyebrow. He then just turned to Vegeta.

Goku: "Vegeta."

Vegeta started pulling the snowplow back in the opposite direction, against the treads! After dragging it a few feet back with no problem, he just stopped. Rayas and the soldiers just looked back at Goku with jaws dropped.

Goku: "I can do worse."

Nearly 11 minutes later and the whole little army force had stopped on a hill over looking the resort. Rayas watched with some binoculars as the grey spider and red spider tugged at one of the dead bodies.

Rayas: "This is most unfortunate."

Vegeta: "You are some piece of work, you know that right?"

Rayas: "You have a problem with scientists, don't you?"

Vegeta: "No, seeing as how I'm married to one. But when they try to play God... Fuck yeah!"

Goku: "I'm the same. As Vegeta says: If you fuck with nature, it'll eventually turn around and fuck with you right back."

Rayas and the soldiers had let Goku and Vegeta join them. They weren't really given much of an option. The captain was trying to contact anyone inside via the radio the soldiers had.

Captain: "This is the captain of the Lake Mountain Lab, do you read me?"

Inside, Gin heard the voice and went to the radio while the others listened in.

Gin: "Loud and clear, sir! About time, jeez!"

_Captain: "What's the situation over there?"_

Toushiro suddenly took the radio mic from Gin.

Toushiro: "I'll tell you the situation. We have a dozen people barricaded inside the main lodge, we have some injured and in need of medical treatment! We're low on food, we're low on heat, We have no weapons to speak of! And I wanna know what you plan on doing about it!"

Outside, the captain seemed mortified that a kid was mouthing him back.

Captain: "Just who are you kid?"

Goku suddenly took the mic from the captain.

Goku: "Toushiro, it's me."

_Toushiro: "Goku?! Thank god, you're alright!"_

Goku: "Glad to hear you're doing ok as well. Before you ask, Vegeta's here with us, he's fine, he's uninjured, and he's trying really hard not to kill the professor here."

_Toushiro: "Professor Rayas?"_

Goku: "Erica told you more, huh."

_Toushiro: "A lot more. Sorry professor but I'm afraid one of your little 'pets' is done!"_

Rayas: "What'd you say?!"

_Toushiro: "We claim self-defense! And Erica told us everything so we know what they're capable of. So don't even start saying your bull-shit about you having the situation under control! Cause I know it's not 'if' they break in here but 'when'!"_

_Erica: "That's right, professor! This is serious! You're little midnight snack to those spiders have gotten them more worked up than you realize!"_

Rayas: "We don't have enough men to mount an assault. If we were out there in the open, they'd chew us to bits."

_Toushiro: "Well you'd better find a way to kill these things and fast!"_

Rayas: "Look... If you want our help, then killing is out of the question."

_Toushiro: "That's right, protect your investment! Don't mind the helpless people trapped inside!"_

Vegeta: "I just love his attitude right now!"

Goku: "Me too!"

Captain: "Listen, we have the equipment to capture them, we just need to get them to a confined area where we can get them to stay put for a while."

_Erica: "Use the food from the lab. They're addicted to the hormones in it, it's like cocaine to them!"_

Captain: "But we still need to get them into a boxed in area with no obstruction of fire."

Inside, the ski instructor Dan Dashinal had a solution to that."

Dan: "The snowboard half-pipe. If you guys can block off the bottom end, you can sit on top and pick 'em off all day."

_Captain: "Sounds great. But how do we get them there in the first place?"_

Toushiro: "You work on the pipe, I'LL deliver the spiders."

Vegeta and Goku both heard that.

Vegeta: "What?!"

Goku: "Toushiro, think about this!"

_Toushiro: "What's there to think about? Snow is my element, I can move across it a lot faster than you can and you know it!"_

Vegeta: "He's right. He's already proven that."

Goku: "Alright, Toushiro. Just be careful."

_Toushiro: "Call me when you're ready. Out."_

Inside, many did not like the idea but they knew Toushiro had a better chance then anyone else.

Toushiro: "How can I make sure they follow me?"

Erica: "Well you need heat, motion, and light."

Toushiro: "... I got all three."

Outside, the convoy was getting ready to move. But Goku had another plan for Vegeta and he made sure Rayas or the soldiers weren't within earshot.

Goku: "Hold on, Vegeta. I've got something I want you to do."

Vegeta: "What is it?"

Goku: "Do you know where the resort keeps their avalanche cannon?"

Vegeta: "Yeah?"

Goku then pulled Vegeta closer and whispered something into his ear. The moment he was finished, Vegeta had an evil grin on his face. The earth raised saiyan then handed the prince a lock pick he always carried with him.

Goku: "You're a much better shot than I am."

Vegeta took the lock pick with the grin still across his face.

Vegeta: "I taught you, didn't I?"

And Goku hurried to rejoin the professor and the soldiers, confident that Vegeta'll get the job done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finishing The Research**

Toushiro had everything ready to go and he already received the call. One window was open at the top of the resort. From there, Toushiro could slid down and get going with enough of a head start from the spiders. A small crowd had followed him upstairs to wish him luck.

Toushiro: "You sure you don't want any of the action, Mr. Dashinal?"

Dan: "Naa... Those days are over for me. Time to let the new generation shred!"

Toushiro put on a pair of sunglasses as he got ready to head out. Chan, the young cocky teen, handed him a flare stick.

Chan: "Better not die, kid."

Toushiro: "Why, you wanna rematch?"

Chan: "No way! I wanna be as good as you one day and only you can tell me if I do!"

Toushiro just huffed a laugh. He then got another surprise.

Goten: "Good luck, Toushiro!"

Trunks: "Show those spiders who's boss!"

Gohan: "Be careful, Toushiro."

With a smile and a wave, Toushiro climbed out the window and onto the roof of the lodge. There was a huge mound of snow beside the building so he had a safe way down. Once on the roof, he attached his snowboard on and then lit the flare. He made sure the cost was clear.

Toushiro: "Here I go!"

The young captain then hopped down onto the snow mound and started his run! The three remaining spiders, the red one, the orange one, and the Black Widow, all saw him and soon gave chase! Down the slope, Toushiro waved the flare in the air as he shouted and made some noise to keep the spiders interest up! He slid around trees and rocks with ease. He kept himself low to keep his speed up. The sun was starting to set as the boy jumped off a small hill and slid on. The spiders were close behind, but not too close. Down a steep hill, a fine mist of powder filled the sky as the young captain raced down the slope! Snowballs rolled down the hill as his board glided across the frozen water. At the snowboard half-pipe, everyone had just finished blocking the bottom with a pile of snow. Rayas was watching for the spiders to arrive while the captain sang a little song behind him while watching his men finish.

Captain: "The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out."

Rayas was not amused. The soldiers and Goku were just now placing the bait for the spiders.

Goku: "So this is spider food? I hope they choke on it!"

Soldier: "They will. They better!"

The barrels holding the liquid food were set and opened. As the green slime poured out onto the snow, they went to retrieve more. Meanwhile, Toushiro was heading down the mountain with the spiders close behind.

Toushiro: "Ay-yeah! This way, ya freaks!"

The young captain came to a small cliff. Without any hesitation, he jumped off of it and landed perfectly. The spiders leaped down and continued their chase! The soldiers were setting up the last of the bait as the sun started to disappear behind the tops of the trees. Toushiro was heading through the forest as fast as he dared. Dan Dashinal had told him where to go and the fastest route to the trap. The prodigy made sure he had a far enough lead but was still in sight to be of interest to the spiders. If he got too far ahead, he'd make some long twists to slow down. Toushiro kept waving the flare and hollering to keep them on his tail! At the trap sight, Rayas spotted Toushiro and the spiders with his binoculars. They would be there any minute!

Rayas: "Here they come!"

Captain: "Alright, people, let's move! Get into positions!"

Everyone got into position as Toushiro entered the half-pipe. The men were ready with their special weapons as the boy came into view at the top. Toushiro rode to the top of one side and came back down on the course. The spiders followed him all the way down. Only when the food was in sight for the spiders did Toushiro leap out of the half-pipe! The spiders saw the food and went straight for it while the soldiers waited and aimed. Toushiro joined Goku and Rayas above the snow mound.

Toushiro: "They're all yours."

Rayas gave his captain the order.

Captain: "Now!"

One by one, the soldiers fired their net guns and trapped the spiders just like that! Soon they were all contained and Rayas was pleased.

Rayas: "Ha ha! See? There's no reason to kill them after all!"

Toushiro: "Whatever, man."

As everyone gathered up, Erica skied down to them.

Erica: "So does this we won?"

Goku: "They're still alive."

Rayas: "This exercise validated our design work! It saved years of research had we had to restart the experiment."

Toushiro: "And what about what they did to the people at the resort? You still have a lot of dead and wounded back there."

Captain: "We'll set up a triage. We'll take care of those people and they'll be debriefed."

Goku: "Debriefed, now there's a good word! I can only imagine what the press is going to do with this story!"

Rayas: "The press is not going to know anything about this."

And Goku turned to Rayas with a rare nasty look.

Goku: "Excuse me?"

Rayas: "This is beyond top secret. No one knows about this program and no one ever will."

Goku: "Even the government? Especially since the Raccoon City Incident made them pass that any research into bio weapons was highly illegal."

Erica was mortified.

Erica: "What?! 30 people are dead and this was illegal?!"

Rayas: "30? I've seen ten times that number of people die in ONE AIRSTRIKE! While you were in college, I was out on the front lines, fighting with the men and watching them die!"

Goku: "And I've seen whole populations get killed and cities destroyed from one viral outbreak!"

And at that moment, Goku got right in Rayas' face.

Goku: "Just so you know, Rayas... Vegeta and I are two of the six survivors of the S.T.A.R.S unit! We were THERE when it all happened! We fought it, we lived it, we survived it, and to this day we are still fighting! So don't talk to me about lose, Rayas, 'cause we've seen things that STILL give us nightmares, both Vegeta and I! We've seen husbands kill their wives, we've seen children running from who were once their parents! I've even seen a young mother EATING HER OWN FUCKING BABY! So whatever you experienced is nowhere near what Vegeta and I have! And if you think I'm gonna stand back and watch that all happen again...? You are dead wrong..."

Rayas: "Mr. Goku-"

Goku: "Don't 'Mr.' me, doc! I'm a civilian which means I don't have to listen to this crap anymore- and if you're not gonna do something about it... I will!"

Rayas: "What are you talking about!?"

Toushiro: "Goku?"

Goku: "Plan B!"

And Goku looked toward the northern hill. He then gave a very loud, sharp whistle. Everyone looked toward the hill and they soon saw Vegeta with the avalanche cannon! The prince lined up the cannon and...

Vegeta: "Say goodnight ya eight legged freaks!"

He fired the cannon!

Goku: "Incoming!"

Everyone quickly took cover just before a huge BOOM! The three spiders were blown to bits instantly! When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the spiders.

Vegeta: "Yes!"

Rayas looked down at what was left of his research. He then turned on Goku.

Rayas: "You! Are you insane!?"

Rayas tried to wrestle Goku to the ground. Not a wise move.

Goku: "Get your hands off of me!"

With a firm punch, Goku got Rayas off of him. The professor slid down the the half-pipe and rolled over to where the barrels were. Behind one, the Black Widow had survived the blast! She sunk her fangs into the man's neck and the soldiers took aim with their rifles.

Captain: "Shoot it!"

Soldier: "What about the professor?!"

It was already too late for him. Killed by his own work.

Captain: "He's already dead."

The soldiers took aim and fired! Their bullets pierced the spiders hide and it was taken down. Once it was over, they made sure that there weren't going to be any more nasty surprises. Goku and Vegeta had already killed two, and Grimmjow killed one. So that meant that all six spiders were gone. Now they could concentrate on the wounded.

Captain: "Let's go men."

But the soldiers didn't seem to care. But then Goku approached the captain.

Goku: "I don't think so."

Captain: "Excuse me?"

Goku: "There are wounded people back there who need treatment."

Captain: "And if I don't?"

Goku pointed to something behind the captain.

Goku: "He'll make you."

And then the captain heard growling. He looked over and saw Vegeta baring his teeth right at him with a murderous look.

Goku: "Trust me... Spiders are the least of your worries with him."

And without any hesitation, the soldiers went to the resort to gather the survivors. As they did, Toushiro asked Goku if everything he said about what he and Vegeta had seen in Raccoon City was true.

Toushiro: "Is all of that really true?"

Goku: "Yes, Toushiro... All of that and then some."

After all of the injuries were taken care of, the Soul Reapers and Z-Fighters returned home. The next day, Toushiro walked into his office after having his bandages changed to find Rangiku hard at work cleaning the place. She was vacuuming, sweeping, and dusting like no bodies business. Toushiro was just looking at her with wide eyes when Vegeta came up next to him.

Rangiku: "Die you horrible spiders!"

Vegeta: "Looks like our 'holiday' wasn't a total waste."

The End


End file.
